User talk:156.17.71.249
Welcome Hi, welcome to the ! Thanks for your recent edits. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Plus, registered users only see ads on the Main Page! If you are new to Fandom or wikis in general, please visit the for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and links to pages that tell you how to edit. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made in or on the associated with each article. Please sign and date (using four tildes ~~~~) any messages you post on talk pages so that readers know who they're talking to. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Tierrie (Talk) 10:32, 19 March 2012 Editing other people's forum posts Hi there, I've noticed that you edited one of my forum posts, as well as that of several other members. You're allowed to edit articles on the Wiki, but editing other people's forum posts is a no-no. :) -Sophia (talk) 13:28, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Assumption Hi there. Thank you for taking part in the wiki editing, first of all. However, may I ask that you don't edit the wiki with assumptions, please? Obvious or not, at this wiki we only update information based on factual evidence, i.e. actual appearance in the media, or a confirmation through a developer. Just because one thing appears in a trailer or one installment of the game, doesn't mean it will appear in the next one. For example, we could assume pre-DA2 that there will be a Blight as well, and that would be wrong. Also, some of the thing may not actually appear in the game, such as the Chantry and the Templars, as they are no more. Another also, we don't know yet what the Inquisition in the new Dragon Age will be, or that it has anything to do with the Inquisition. Byu this logic all the Exalted Marches would be against the mages. Henio0 (talk) 13:28, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Heh Heh, sorry for undoing a previous edit of yours. I wasn't aware that the red link you created was just about to become a yellow one =) 13:45, June 25, 2013 (UTC) :I was blocked because of your wrong suspicions. You suspect me for being Drell, but I am not him. I don't know what he did, I don't even know him. I am not a scapegoat to be punished instead of someone else. Just because I am suspect of being someone it doesn't mean I am. (talk) 11:45, May 19, 2014 (UTC) I am not Drell Listen to me, all adminsistrators. I am not Drell!!!! I don't even know who he or she is. I was blocked only because someone suspects me for being Drell, but I am not Drell. I feel like a scapegoat because of that. Since when suspicions are evidences? (talk) 11:40, May 19, 2014 (UTC)